Princess Sleep
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Kisah lucu tentang Sasuke yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata saat dia tertidur. Lho, koq bisa? Bisa aja kalee/Summary ancuuur/For 100 Love Story For SasuHina/DLDR!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Jii-san**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, garing, abal, ide pasaran, EYD sesuai nggak sesuai campur aduk, typo (maybe), romance gagal, humor garing, dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya.**

**Insirated : Pengalaman ketiduran di Perpustakaan *disiram penjaga perpus**

**Dedicated to : 100Love Story For SasuHina**

…

**Fumiko Yamazaki © Princess Sleep**

…

Neji tampak frustrasi. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang biasa terurai rapi kini tampak acak-acakan, dan mukanya yang biasa stoic kini seperti kuruptor yang ketahuan kuropsi. Apakah yang menyebabkan Neji yang biasanya tampan dan tenang jadi seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya? Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah Hinata, sepupunya yang merupakan tukang tidur sejati. Sudah sejak tadi pagi dia mencari Hinata dan sampai siang ini dia belum juga ketemu.

…

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang sepi yang tidak lain adalah perpustakaan. Hinata menyelam ke alam mimpi dengan damai dan tentram. Tubuhnya yang mungil tampak nyaman meringkuk di atas sofa yang ada di pojok belakang perpustakaan. Posisi yang cocok untuk tidur seperti Hinata. Meskipun sudah berjam-jam tidur tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan bangun, malah tidurnya semakin pulas. Kasihan sekali Neji yang susah payah mencarinya dan mengalami stress akut dan frustrasi tingkat dewa.

…

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya emo tampak kelelahan saat berusaha berlari dari kejaran fansgirlnya. Sampai akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang yang menurutnya tidak akan di datangi oleh fansgirlnya. Perpustakaan.

"Apa wanita seperti mereka semua? Benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Dilihatnya rak-rak yang penuh dengan buku dan di telusurinya satu persatu. kemudian dia mengambil salah satu novel dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membacanya. Sampai akhirnya dia menuju ke arah pojok belakang perpustakaan.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Yah, sesekali ke perpustakaan tidak apa-apalah. Lagipula pasti asyik membaca di tempat tenang seperti ini. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke perpustakaan sejak jadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha ini. Benar-benar ironis. Saat menelusuri satu persatu rak buku dan menemukan buku yang menarik, aku lalu mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Kucoba berjalan ke arah belakang rak ini dan,, aha! Aku menemuka sebuah sofa yang nyaman, tapi yang ada di atasnya itu manusia atau bukan? Aku coba mendekat, sepertinya orang yang tidur di sini adalah seorang gadis. Kusibak rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan agar dapat melihat wajahnya, dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah aku merasa wow, terpana. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang ada di depanku ini ternyata memiliki wajah yang manis dan saat ia tidur tampak begitu tenang. Dengkuran halus dan irama nafasnya tampak begitu menghanyutkan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati pada seorang gadis, saat dia tidur pula.

…

Ku ambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ku amati wajahnya, benar-benar manis. Rambutnya yang terurai lembut, ku elus dengan lembut juga. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu mu bangun dan bertanya siapa namamu. Lama aku mengamati wajah gadis itu, sampai ponselku bergetar dan menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Woy, _Teme_. Dimana kau?" suara Naruto yang melengking membuat telingaku sakit.

"Hey. _Dobe_ jangan teriak! Kau mau membuatku tuli?" omelku

"Hehehe.. Maaf _teme_, aku terlalu kesal padamu. Dimana kau? Ini sudah hampir waktu masuk. Cepatlah ke kelas. Atau kau akan terlambat." Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada kelas sebentar lagi.

Maka segera ku bereskan barang-barang ku dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu, tidak rela rasanya aku meninggalkan dia tapi apa boleh buat.

…

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata berjalan dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya mimpi padahal memang terjadi.

"_Ohayoo_ Saku-_chan_." Sapa Hinata yang membuat Sakura tercengang,

"Hinata-_chan_, apa kau tidur lagi ya? Ini sudah siang bukan pagi lagi." Hinata kaget mendengarnya dan langsung melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidur terlalu lama lagi. Terpaksa bolos satu kelas hari ini." Sesalnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa gadis manis itu suka sekali tidur. Biasanya setelah bangun tidur Hinata selalu gelisah dan panik karena harus selalu bolos satu kelas, tapi kenapa hari ini berbeda? Hinata lebih tenang dan sering tersenyum.

"Ada apa Hina-_chan_? Kau tampak senang sekali?" Tanya Sakura mulai mengintrogasi

"Aku, tadi bermimpi." Jawab Hinata malu-malu yang membuat Sakura hampir tepar.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi masih dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Dia sangat nyata Saku-_chan_, aku saja bahkan tidak percaya kalau itu mimpi. Dia sangat tampan dan nyata." Ucap Hinata lirih dengan wajah memerah.

"HAHAHAHA… Hinata kau rupanya sedang jatuh cinta ya? TAPI KENAPA HARUS DENGAN PEMUDA DIDALAM MIMPI MU? KALAU KAU MAU PUNYA PACAR BERITAHU AKU SAJA. AKU PAS-mmph," Hinata langsung membekap mulut Sakura agar tidak berteriak lagi,

"Psst, Saku-_chan_ jangan teriak-teriak. Kau tidak lihat semua orang menatap kita?" Sakura langsung melihat sekeliling yang memang benar seperti Hinata katakan.

"Tapi yang terjadi padamu ini sungguh aneh Hinata-chan. Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang ada dalam mimpimu. Kurasa aku harus membawamu ke Pskiater."

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu Sakura." Suara baritone yang sangat mereka kenali langsung mengambil alih perhatian.

"Neji-_senpai_"

"_Nii-san_!"

Yang berdiri di belakang mereka tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Neji Hyuuga, dengan muka galau dan rambut kribo.

…

"_Nii-san_, tunggu aku!" Hinata berlari-lari kecil, berusaha menyamai langkah lebar milik sepupunya itu.

"_Nii-san_, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat!" Neji tidak menghiraukannya.

"_NII-SAN_!"

GREB

Neji melotot melihat Hinata yang sudah memeluknya dari depan. Iris _mangetsu_nya melebar menatap Neji.

"_Nii-san_ kau kenapa?" wajah Neji langsung berubah jadi horror.

"Kau bertanya aku kenapa Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk

"Pikirkan sendiri, apa yang sudah kau lakukan." Neji melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan akan pergi kalau saja Hinata tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir!" perintah Neji horror

"Kalau _Nii-san_ tetap mengacuhkanku, aku akan berteriak dan memberitahukan kalau _Nii-san_ itu diam-diam menyukai Lee Tenten." Ancam Hinata.

"Coba saja!" kata Neji tidak perduli, karena merasa kalau dia tidak menyukai Tenten, tapi itu adalah trik Hinata.

Saat iris _mangetsu_ Neji menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah, saat itulah.

"HEY _MINNA-SAN_! NEJI HYUUGA MENYUKAI mmhp-" Neji segera membekap mulut Hinata dan langsung membuat semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Termasuk gadis berambut merah itu.

"MENYUKAIMU KARIN." Sambung Neji sambil berteriak. Beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar kalau dia baru saja menyatakan cinta, dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali.

Karin langsung pingsan, yang lain tepar, dan Hinata tertawa, sementara Neji, jangan tanyakan!

…

Dengan geram Neji langsung membekap mulut Hinata dan menariknya ke tempat yang sepi. Hinata berusaha memberontak, tapi Neji sudah naik pitam.

Saat melewati tangga, dia berhasil menatap sosok yang ada di mimpinya. Matanya terbelalak, dia berusaha melepas bekapan mulutnya tapi tenaganya tidak cukup, Hinata tidak menyerah.

"_Nii_ mpph-" Sasuke yang berdiri di tangga sambil membaca buku itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi.

"_Nii-san_, kau apa-apan sih?" setelah lepas dari bekapan tangan Neji, Hinata langsung berlari menuju tangga. Meninggalkan Neji yang terheran-heran.

Irisnya yang cerah tampak menyapu seluruh ruangan berusaha menemukan sosok pemuda tadi. Namun sayang pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. 'Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja' pikirnya, tapi pikirannya kembali membantah karena sosok yang dia lihat tadi benar-benar nyata.

…

"Hei. Neji. _File_ yang kuminta itu sudah ada kau bawa?" Neji mengeluarkan _flash_ _disk_nya dari ransel yang selalu setia dipakainya waktu kuliah dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

"Ini!" Naruto yang tadi berbicara dengan Neji langsung menangkapnya.

"Huu.. Isinya foto Karin semua ya."

Neji langsung membanting Naruto saat menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu sedang membuka folder pribadinya.

"Jangan berani-berani membuka folder itu! Atau kau akan tamat." Ancam Neji

Naruto langsung menengguk ludahnya dengan berat. Neji kalau marah benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Kalau kau menyeramkan seperti itu, yakinlah Karin tidak akan menerimamu."

JLEK!

Wajah Neji benar-benar berubah menjadi horror mendengar suara itu.

"Hoy! _Teme_, kau juga dengar tentang kejadian kemarin?"

seorang pemuda tampan berwajah stoic dan dingin seperti Neji, dengan rambut dan mata _kuroi_nya yang hitam seperti malam.

"Tentu saja! Satu kampus membicarakan kejadian yang benar-benar tidak normal itu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau jadi aneh seperti itu."

Neji menatap pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke, dengan sinis.

"Ya, untuk pemuda homo sepertimu, hal itu memang aneh." Balas Neji tidak kalah sinis.

Raut wajah Sasuke seketika berubah mendengar kata 'homo'.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir kau itu normal? Mana ada laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut panjang? Kalau tidak karena wajah hantumu yang seperti batu itu, orang-orang akan mengira dirimu itu adalah seorang perempuan."

"Apa menurutmu gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam itu bagus heh?"

"Banci!"

"Homo."

"Mana gaun merah mudamu itu? Bukannya ibumu sudah membelikannya?"

"Hei, 'homo' kurasa kau harus membeli majalah fashion baru karena gaya rambut pantat ayam sudah tidak tren lagi!"

Naruto yang berada di tengah perseteruan mereka berdua tampak menghela nafas berat. Kedua temannya itu benar-benar tidak bisa akur bila sudah bertemu.

Untuk menghentikan pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Neji yang makin tidak karuan, maka Naruto segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

…

"Ck, 'hantu' itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Rutuk Sasuke saat berjalan sendirian di koridoor.

Mata _kuroi_nya yang semula bersinar kesal tiba-tiba tidak lepas dari deretan huruf di plang suatu ruangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Perpustakaan.

Tangannya kemudian memegang handle pintu dan membukanya. Sasuke lalu memasuki ruangan sunyi dengan puluhan rak buku yang berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sudut belakang perpustakaan. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis saat iris kelamnya mendapati sosok 'gadis' yang tempo hari tertidur di sofa itu.

"Hey, kau! Yang sudah membuatku penasaran, lagi-lagi kau tertidur ya. Bagaimana dengan kelasmu? Ck, kau pasti sering membolos ya."

Sasuke berjongkok dan mulai berbicara dengan Hinata yang tertidur.

"Kenapa kau tidur terus? Kurasa bila kita bertemu saat kau terbangun, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku begitu penasaran. Ingin tahu bagaimana sikapmu, senyummu, dan matamu yang tertutup itu pasti begitu indah."

Meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur, tapi Hinata samar-samar dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekatnya. Maka, dengan mata tertutup di raihnya tangan Sasuke yang saat itu mengelus rambut lembut Hinata, dan menggenggamnya.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan pergerakan Hinata itu, tersenyum dan membalas menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat dan aneh. Tapi, kurasa aku 'menyukaimu'" bisik Sasuke.

"Mukah kau menjadi 'kekasihku'?" bila Hinata dalam keadaan sadar, gadis itu pasti sudah pingsan, tapi karena saat tertidur, gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Jadi coba buka matamu dan jawablah aku. Aku menunggumu."

…

Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kadang wajahnya ia tutupi dengan tangannya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Aku kali ini tidak mimpi. Aku yakin!" gumamnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Dengan bersemangat Hinata bangkit berdiri dan mulai mengitari kampusnya, berharap dia dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Saat kaki mungil Hinata menjelajahi lantai tiga, di sana tampak terjadi suatu keramaian. Maka Hinata mendekati kerumunan itu, terdengar suara pukulan dan teriakan seorang gadis, saat gadis itu makin mendekat.

Iris _mangetsu_ milik Hinata terbelalak melihat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan baku hantam tersebut. Karena mereka adalah Neji _nii-nya_ dan pemuda itu.

Pemuda tampan berambut emo yang selalu ada di mimpinya.

"_Nii-san_, berhenti! Sudah cukup." Pekik Hinata sambil memegang lengan Neji.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan Hinata."

Neji mengibaskan lengannya keras hingga membuat tubuh mungil Hinata terbanting jauh.

BRUK!

"_Nii-san_!" jerit Hinata sebelum tidak sadarkan diri

Neji masih belum puas memukuli Sasuke. Dia benar-benar geram dengan pemuda yang ada dibawahnya itu. Darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, tidak diperdulikan. Juga dengan memar biru di sudut mata kanannya.

"Kau, jauhi dia! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Karin itu sudah jadi milikku? Kau jangan coba macam-macam!"

BUKK!

Satu lagi pukulan yang mendarat telak di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum meledek, "Heh, ternyata hantu banci seperti mu juga bisa cemburu juga ya! Menarik sekali."

"Kau! Jaga mulutmu!"

"Berhenti Neji-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bersalah." Pukulan Neji tertahan saat Karin memeluk lengannya.

"Neji-_kun_, jangan pukul Sasuke-_kun_!" hati Neji sedikit miris saat Karin membela Sasuke.

"Karin-_chan_.."

"Sasuke hanya bercerita tentang gadis yang di sukainya kepadaku." Kata Karin dengan tatapan memelas.

Neji bangun dari posisinya yang menduduki Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh Karin.

"Baiklah! Kali ini ku lepaskan kau. Tapi lain kali bila kau mencoba menggoda Karin lagi. Maka kau akan mati!" ancam Neji serius.

"Bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan kepadamu sifatmu yang harusnya kau sadari sendiri?"

Neji menatap Sasuke tajam, dan sebaliknya.

"Ingatlah, saat Festival _Matsuri_ nanti, aku akan membawa _koi-bito_ku. Dan pastinya akan lebih cantik dari Karin." Tantang Sasuke sengit.

Neji menatap remeh Sasuke, sedangkan Karin terkikik geli dan mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

…

Setelah insiden baku hantam dan perang verbal dan non-verbal selesai, Neji dan Karin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang juga akan pergi saat melihat sesosok gadis terbaring telungkup di pagar pembatas balkon.

Sasuke segera berlari menghampirinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, karena dia tahu siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah Hinata, gadis yang biasa di temuinya di Perpustakaan, dia 'Putri Tidur' Sasuke.

"Hey, _Hime_! Bangunlah." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah gadis pujaannya itu, tapi mata Hinata tidak kunjung membuka.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ ke Rumah Sakit Universitas.

….

Sasuke sangat cemas, berulang kali dia mencoba mengintip ke dalam UGD melalui jendela kecil. Tapi tetap saja dia kuatir.

Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang itu, Sasuke segera mengejarnya.

"_Nii-san_, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia terluka?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"Tenanglah _Otou-otou_, pacarmu itu hanya mengalami memar di lengannya. Jangan panik seperti itu! Uciha tidak pernah begitu." Jawab dokter yang ternyata Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat mengetahui keadaan 'calon pacar'nya itu baik-baik saja.

"Oh, ya. Pacarmu itu cantik sekali ya! Asistenku saja sampai terkesima melihatnya. Lain kali jaga baik-baik pacarmu. Bila tidak hati-hati dia bisa sering keluar masuk Rumah Sakit, dan mungkin saja dia akan jatuh hati kepada ku." Canda Itachi yang dibalas tinjuan ringan di bahunya oleh Sasuke.

"Tolong rawat dia _Nii-san_! Aku akan menjenguknya lagi nanti. Karena sebentar lagi aku ada kelas, dan jangan biarkan tangan orang lain menyentuhnya!" kata Sasuke sedikit _posesif_.

"Tentu _Otou-otou_! Kau tenang saja."

Dengan sedikit berat hati Uciha muda itu meninggalkan Rumah Sakit menuju gedung Universitas.

….

Sasuke berlari-lari ke RSU. Tadi siang, kalung yan dipesannya dengan Sakura akhirnya selesai dibuat, dan ini saat yang tepat untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai gadisnya.

"_Nii-san_, di mana pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata tidak ada.

"Dia sudah keluar!"

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Hn, baru saja!"

Sasuke segera berlari mencari Hinata.

'Ck, aku benar-benar harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak perduli, meskipun aku harus melawan raksasa sekalipun akan kulakukan!' batin Sasuke.

Saat melewati taman yang ada dibelakang gedung sayap kanan, hati kecil Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memasuki taman kecil yang biasa menjadi lokasi pelatihan yoga tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar.

Lagi-lagi dalam keadaan tertidur, dan Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak pernah bosan saat melihat Hinata yang tertidur.

Sulit sekali bagi Sasuke untuk mengendalikan dirinya yang penuh dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, saat melihat bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

Maka dengan perlahan dikecupnya bibir Hinata, kemudian dengan lembut dilumatnya bibir yang indah itu, lidahnya dengan lincah masuk dan bermain-main didalam mulut Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Hinata membalas ciumannya. Tangan sasuke kemudian meraih tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa lama mereka berciuman sampai pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka hampir habis, baru kedua bibir itu terpisah.

Sasuke terkesima melihat Hinata yang sadar untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya yang berwarna keunguan itu meskipun mirip seperti milik Neji, tetapi mata Hinata seribu kali lebih indah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu.."

"Sasuke. Uciha Sasuke."

Wajah Hinata segera memerah ketika memandangi orang yang selama ini dicintainya secara langsung.

"Nama yang keren!" puji Hinata polos.

"Namamu _Hime_?"

"Umm… Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Hinata." Jawab Hinata malu-malu karena sebelumnya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hime_'.

"_Anything for you, My Hime_." Sasuke tersenyum.

Senang karena sudah bisa menemui gadis yang dicintainya.

"Hinata, aku tahu ini-,"

"Ya, aku tahu ini buru-buru dan juga aneh! Tapi tidak salahnya bila aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum, dalam hatinya dia bersorak senang.

"Kau, kau mendengarnya? Aku tidak percaya! Kau mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, Sasuke-_kun_."

Segera dipeluknya tubuh mungil Hinata. "_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_!"

….

Festival _Matsuri_ memang festival yang paling ditunggu-tunggu saat musim panas. Dimana akan diadakan pesta kembang api, dan juga pameran.

Malam itu Sasuke dan Hinata berjanji akan datang bersama-sama untuk kencan. Dan saat mereka bertemu, mereka kembali menganggumi satu sama lain.

Sasuke yang sangat tampan dan gagah di mata Hinata, dengan _yukata_nya yang berwarna biru tua. Dan Hinata yang memakai _yukata_ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lavender begitu sempurna di mata sasuke.

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Kadang-kadang Hinata dengan manja merangkul lengan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu dengan Neji dan Karin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Neji geram saat melihat tangan Hinata dan Sasuke yang bergandengan.

"Dia _koi-bito_ku!" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"APA?" Neji melotot kaget.

"Sukses ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Karin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Begitulah, Karin-_nee_. Hey, banci! Jaga baik-baik kakak sepupuku ini. Awas sampai terluka." Neji menatap Sasuke horror.

"_Hajimemashite_, Karin-_san_. Semoga kau nyaman dengan Neji-_nii_. Dia memang agak _posesif_, tapi sebenarnya baik. _Jaa_ Karin-_san_, _jaa ne_ Neji-_nii_!" kata Hinata sebelum mengikuti Sasuke yang menariknya menuju jembatan.

"Hinata-_chan_, apa kau menyadari bahwa pertemuan kita dulu sangat unik?"

"Iya, aku menyadarinya! Aku merasa seperti puteri yang ada di dongeng-dongeng." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya, sama seperti dongeng puteri tidur yang dibangunkan oleh ciuman sang pangeran. Persis seperti itu. Apa kau mau mengulanginya lagi Hinata-_chan_?" goda Sasuke dengan suara yang parau.

"Jangan Sasuke-_kun_! Di sini banyak orang." Wajah Hinata langsung memeraj seketika.

"Hahaha… Wajahmu yang memerah itu benar-benar menggemaskan!" Sasuke tertawa melihat dia berhasil menggoda kekasihnya.

"Ah, kau ini!

Hinata hanya bisa merengut, dan memukul dada Sasuke ringan.

"_Aishiteru_ Hinata-_chan_!" bisik Sasuke sambil merangkul Hinata dari belakang.

"Hm, _Aishiteru mo_ Sasuke-_kun_!

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N_Happy Valentine yo Minna-san :D**

**Akhirnya kelar juga fiksi ini, meskipun ceritanya luar biasa gaje, tapi maklum lah author newbie yang sedang merintis karir *lebay*.**

**Fuko harap fiksi ini ada peningkatan dari fiksi yang dulu-dulu, dan buat para author senior dan reader yang membaca fiksi ini, tolong koreksi kesalahan fuko ya. Dan fuko juga minta saran juga kiritiknya. Oke? Arigatou ;D**


End file.
